A Body That Lies
by RockerBlue
Summary: Body of Lies *Spoilers* Feris returns. Hani/Fem-Feris  AU, M/F,
1. Chapter 1

ABTL

Hani/Fem-Feris *Spoilers* AU, M/F, Adultery, Humil, H/C

**CHAPTER 1**

**_1 month later…Amman_**

"Hashi don't run off" Feris yelled following behind the energetic young boy. He was like a puppy sometimes jumping around never staying in one place.

'_Ed is still trying to convince me to take up that office, but he can go screw himself if I wasn't for him I wouldn't had lost two fingers…and Hani also_' she sighed as she sat down next to Hashi.

She spaced out enjoying the sounds and sights around her until she felt a tug "hmm?" She looked to Hashi "What is it honey?"

"I'm hungry" he whined tugging her along, she laughed nodding.

Until the familiar sound of Black BMWs pulling up behind her and her old friend**_, _**Marwan in the nice black suite and dark glasses stood in front of her telling her Hani _wished _to speak to her _'more like wants'_. She gave him a reminiscent smile as Hashi followed her, Marwan glared at the child.

"Come Hashi this man's going to get you something to ear while I'm having a meeting" he looked curious but doubtful of her words "Free car ride" that got him he jumped in the car in front of her. Tall dark and scary told him not to put his feet on the seats.****

_'Look Andy Garcia' _she left like saying as he talked to a group of men who were leaving the conference room as she entered. She wasn't in the mood to see him after having two of her fingers smashed off with a ball peen hammer. She looked around the conference room there was a white file on a chair with papers and pictures sticking out "hmm?"

She looked quickly at Hani and the men they seemed to not be aware of her presence she opened the file and was disturbed to find pictures of her in her gym cloths, a picture of her with Hashi, and print outs of her medical records going back to when she was 19. She felt her stomach bottom out primal fear started to take over _'I have to calm down its nothing, maybe it's to…fuck I don't know'._

She put everything back the way it was and retreated to a chair and waited for Hani to finish up.

As Hani approached he didn't reach out his hand '_figures I'm still sore about losing two fingers_' but that same intense burning feeling in her chest returned. Making it hard to breath she could feel her face starting to twitch.

"I glad you are doing well, my dear" he said in his charming accent '_still as charismatic as ever'_ he motioned for her to set down.

"What do you want Hani" she sighed looking at him covering the left side of her face the twitch wouldn't just go away if she tried to.

"I've been wondering to myself why haven't you left for America yet" he leaned back in his chair his thumb and middle finger propping his chin up.

"I love the Middle East to much leave it now" she smiled answering in Arabic "where did your agent take Hashi?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive matter, but realized who he was again and held herself in a more respectful manner.

"He's safe I assure you, my dear" he took a sip of coffee "So was I right you really are a secret Arab" he smiled as he elegantly set down his cup.

She shrugged "You need me to do something dangerous" she eyed him as he was about to answer "I know in Jordan friendship matters and I'll do the job…but doing it for free isn't a luxury I can't afford" she pointed out forgetting he knows that she left Hoffman's company and now was doing anything she could to catch terrorist while staying low key and away from Hoffman.

Hani took the file that was in the seat next to him her eyes followed it "Anything for me?"

"No this is for my own curiosity, my dear nothing to do with our current situation" he placed the file of her in a nice suite case and pulled another one out.

He handed her a file "Their safe house it is a home for widows with children whose husbands were killed but they are from all over the Middle East so it is hard to find how the husbands died."

She sighed flipping through the files "So what's my cover…I mean story" looking back to Hani who was looking at her with incredible intensity.

"What?" she accidently squeaked feeling on edge with his eyes burrowing into her skull.

/


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

PG

"I hate you" she grumbled to Hani pouting like a little child that couldn't get an ice cream or just couldn't get her way.

"What have I told you about lying, my dear?" he looked at her knowing she had dent forgotten how lying got her into a shit load of trouble

"With women it called half truth, you'll get those from you wife, dear" She was having fun with him trying to start a more conferrable repitua with him.

While Hani sat coolly next to her in another really nice suite that she was incredibly jealous of, being a tomboy most of her life somehow living in the Middle East made her feel inadequate.

"Do not worry my dear there are lots of volunteer workers who…" he was cut off by Feris's death glare.

"I get it I'm a volunteer to help around the house I'm from Blah" she tugged her hijab tightly around her head "I don't speak their language fluently, I'm not married, and I'm from Africa". She tried to relax until she looked at her hand _'how am I going to explain this, Garr' _"Butcouldn't I go in as a widowed wife with a child" she looked to Hani who had doubts on her never really being very feminine in the first place.

"I wouldn't recommend that, my dear unless you want to put the boy in danger" he reminded her as he motioned for the driver to pull off of the main road so they wouldn't be seen together "I'll have someone contact you my dear if there is any developments" she nodded as she was about to leave the black BMW.

"Are you sure that Hashi will be alright I don't feel right leaving him with strangers?"

In a reassuring voice he told her "he'll be staying with my family as a guest so doesn't worry"

She nodded with a sullen smile closing the door and they sped of leaving her alone in the desert.

"I'm such a firkin idiot" he groaned miserably but _'acquiring Intel is my greatest talent' _she puffed out her chest trying to give her some self confidence.


	3. Chapter 3

ABTL

Hani/Fem-Feris *Spoilers* AU, M/F, Adultery, Humil, H/C

**CHAPTER 3 – **_**They Forgive**_

* * *

'_Who am I kidding I hunt terrorist not…clean dishes and do…__**laundry**__'_ she took a deep breath calming herself down as she put the clean dishes in the cupboard as two small children hanged off of her like monkey bars. '_THIS is not why I joined the military, damn you Hoffman'_ if he saw her he would be laughing his ass off. She wanted to punch his fat face.

There were several women a few she got along fin with others like _Women of the Childs Bedrooms _she's in her forties doesn't speak English and is always in the child bedrooms watching them and glaring at the only blazing white person with in a hundred miles.

**The **_**nice mother**_Lilith her son is Kaihan a annoying little mmm I can't stand him he's always climbing on my back, but he does draw me nice pictures.

**The **_**cold mother**_Yalda her son is Baburhe goes to school and he is pretty smart he likes talking to me in English, but he doesn't wiped his but so there are always poopy streaks in his underwear (_…boys_).

**The **_**strict mother**_Setara daughter Shararah**…**no comment._ '_I do have a thought but they are just too nice for be to make a stupid bitchey comment'

There are many more mothers and children but these people seemed to know in some way what was going on under their roof. It's like those cases in the states where children and mothers are in a house but the boyfriend is making meth.

'_It makes me sick'_ she made a sour face as she played with Aaron who was blissfully ignorant of her thoughts.

Yalda called her over for the fifth time to give the men food and whatever they had to drink thanks to her Feris was able to listen to their conversation however fragmented they were.

Later that first month she had enough Intel to leave a tape recorder at a drop off point that they had agreed upon.

/

**_Note: I plan on finishing most of my uncompleted stories before I have to leave for basic. But is seems that's going to be a great feat because has infected my PC so it may take a while (if any one of you have suggestions I'm all for it)_**


	4. Chapter 4

ABTL

Hani/Fem-Feris *Spoilers* AU, M/F, Adultery, Humil, H/C

**CHAPTER 4 - _I Wonder_**

**_

* * *

_****_2 months later…_**

He roughly grabbed her arm "Oww let go what's your problem, psycho" Morad was one of the suspected terrorists she had _accidently_ walked in on a meeting will _chasing_ after one of the kids.

"Watch your tongue and your place woman" he let her go as _Women of the Childs bedrooms _came around the corner glaring at him as if she was a executioner.

"Thank you" she bowed her head rubbing her arm. The older woman just nodded took the clean laundry and left her alone again. She felt something but couldn't describe the feeling that a foreboding since of impending doom. Which was silenced as a child climbed on to her back like a spider "Hey…hey cut that out" she tried to pull him off as he yelled to play Aaron fidgeted.

She groaned in defeat as he still held on to her. You should laugh more often," Aaron finally said, officially stopping his laughter. Showing a doll that Lilith had sown for him handing it to her as she examined that amazing craftsmanship. _'I guess people do live for moments like this' _she laughed happily at the boy until he left for bedtime.

Night came strangely fast hand Feris felt an ominous feeling of dread creep under her skin. She felt blind going head first into a dark dense forest. Hani has tried to contact her she almost was t the point of calling Ed for her job back just to get away from the children and crazy mother…oh and terrorists.

_'Their planning something they are all their, where are you Hani' _as she sat on against the edge of the house a black hand wrapped around her mouth and her entire world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

ABTL

Hani/Fem-Feris *Spoilers* AU, M/F, Adultery, Humil, H/C

**Chapter 5 – Coming Undone**

Feris awoke in a concrete room that looked really familiar she felt a loaming presence as she sat in an old disgusting chair she heard footsteps coming down a hallway she tried to not look at the thick metal door or the man in the nice shoes in front of her.

Her head was foggy the last thing she remembered was…_ 'Shit not again'_ was her realization _'I'm going to lose another finger.'_

Two men walked in then moved behind her to two corners. Then finally after what seems like hours of silence the man in the nice shoes talked.

"My dear, you have disappointed me" her head shoots up to see Hani staring coldly down at her a shiver ran down her spine "Hani…what?" he suddenly moved next to her then slams down a wooden object against her leg.

"Aaah Fuck sonaofafuck…" her nerves were on fire her leg instantly felt like jelly. He then moves to her left side as she cured him. She then looks to meet his eyes which held no emotion in them "STOPS! Whyareyoudoingthis" she was slurring gritting her teeth.

"You have taken part in tortures before," the he slammed down the wooden object on her left leg "It seems you can't take it." Her walks to the table behind her and sets down the object then reaches for a knife and holds it loosely.

Without looking up he tells his men "Leave us".

Marwan stops as the other man left the room he met Feris's eyes then looks to Hani.

Hani looked at Marwan silently telling him _'She'll be in one piece when I'm done'_ "Bring some cloths for her" he paused "When I'm done" he looked at his watch "1 hour" then Marwan left Feris to an seemingly undeserved torture closing the doors and leaf her to a pissed off Hani.

Hani cuts hers shirt then bra off then he tears her hijab of then pulls her to her knees.

Hani is sitting in the opposite chair to hers. He points the knife pointed at her his dick exposed _'this is a punishment isn't it or am I having a really fucked up dream?'_ When she tried to stand her legs gave out under her and her head hit his calf. He held her head.

"Do it" clipped and poynette he was serious as a heart attack. He sat back in the chair like a king on his thrown.

He tasted of sweat, piss, and a manly musk lapping at the tip of his cock before going to suck on it, tongue swirling around the head before gliding down the vein a short distance. He wasn't an expert at all, but he had already decided his limit before he would gag, and figured he'd just concentrate on the tip and use his hands to stimulate the rest of the shaft.

It didn't taste the greatest, but the fact that he was sucking _Hani's_ cock made her moan softly around the tip, head beginning to bob as she moved up and down, trying to give Hani as much pleasure as an unskilled blowjob could be.

Hani seemed to be enjoying it enough, his hand going down to run through Feris brown locks before grasping a few in a tight hold, suddenly controlling the pace at which she would move. Feris growled softly around Hani 's cock, but it turned more into a muffled moan as Hani thrust gently upwards, completely controlling the motions.

Feris didn't mind too much, and let Hani control the pace and the speed while she concentrated on sucking and licking, breathing only becoming an issue after some time. Finally pulling up, Feris took a deep breath and looked back up at Hani, tongue going to slide down the main vein of his cock before going back up to suck some more pre-cum. pulling away and Feris looked up just in time to see Hani bite his bottom lip.

'God this is pathetic, but in some really fucked up way really erotic'


End file.
